Crime and Punishment: Blush Attack
by Prodigy Keyblade Wielder
Summary: It was only fair to give her a befitting punishment. No crime should go with injustice. A blush for a blush. SasuHina. Oneshot.


**Crime and Punishment: Blush Attack**

_By: Prodigy Keyblade Wielder_

**Summary:** **It was only fair to give her a befitting punishment. No crime should go with injustice.** **A blush for a blush. SasuHina. One-shot.**

-

It's not like any of this was his fault in the first place. He was just bored. And what do bored people do? They find something to do, or sleep. That's exactly what Uchiha Sasuke did. He found someone to train with him.

The person that he was trained with (note: trained) was the last person Sasuke ever expected to spar with. He wasn't complaining though. Hinata was certainly better than that pink-haired siren or Yamanaka. In more ways than one. He had to admit, it was rather difficult and irritating for him to get Hinata to practice with him. She kept twiddling her fingers, with her face downcast, while stuttering a reply.

If you _had_ to blame someone, blame the Hyuuga. It's her fault for having the white ('With a tinge of lavender,' thought Sasuke) eyes that distracted him during their little battle. Those eyes would really be the end of him one day.

He hadn't noticed that the battle was still in action.

A loud tear was heard. Time froze. Instead of the determination that Sasuke saw in Hinata's eyes while they were sparring, he saw widened eyes, full of fear, amazement, and could it be? Amusement. A loud scream commenced after that. What on earth could have caused Hinata to scream and run off in hysterics?

Sasuke looked around and he finally found what he was looking for.

His pants were ripped by a kunai that Hinata threw and his boxers were showing.

His **tomato** boxers.

Sasuke turned a deep shade of red. The shade that Hinata usually had on her face when Naruto was really (I mean **really**) close to her. Sasuke felt like drowning into his own embarrassment. Hinata wouldn't tell anyone…would she?

His face (finally) composed and back to its normal color, Sasuke ran back to the Uchiha compound as quickly as he could to get a new pair of pants. He did, in fact, see a flash of a silver something in the forest where he and Hinata trained while he was speedily running.

"I can't believe it; I let my guard down while training! Damn that Hyuuga. It's her freaking fault for having those warm, soft, understanding…compassionate…eyes…in the first…place? It would be really nice to hug that shapely body while staring at her eyes as well," mused Sasuke.

Crap. Did he really just think that?

Well anyhow, Hinata made him blush. THE Uchiha Sasuke blushing? And blushing because of what a female did? That was unheard of. There was only one thing to do.

_Retaliate_.

As Sasuke walked down some random street of Konoha he thought about revenge (for Hinata) even more. It was only fair to give her a befitting punishment. No crime should go with injustice. A blush for a blush. A dark alleyway and a few stolen kisses was sounding better and better to Sasuke.

His feet slowed to a stop. Amazingly Sasuke's internal radar had led him to Ichiraku. 'Naruto is really starting to grow on me,' thought Sasuke. Poof! With a cloud of smoke Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Sasuke, what brings you to Ichiraku? I ah, thought you were out exchanging blows with somebody?"

Suspicion dawned on Sasuke. Something wasn't quite right here. He decided to wing it. "We were, but my partner said she needed to go for a meeting," Sasuke muttered. Kakashi looked at Sasuke as if he knew something he didn't.

"That must be so, even if she was intrigued by your lovely boxers," Kakashi said with a chuckle. Sasuke gasped. How did he know what happened earlier? It's not like he was there! It then hit Sasuke. That silver thing that he saw… must have been Kakashi's head!

The _annoying _pink stain was creeping up Sasuke's cheeks, once again, attacking them.

"My, my, are you blushing Sasuke? That pink color isn't really ripe enough for a tomato you know," and with another poof and giggle, Kakashi was gone.

Sasuke groaned. Damn that Kakashi.

Konohagakure no Sano was going to have a field day tomorrow.

-

**I hope that wasn't too bad. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything freaking thing except for an empty box of Pocky. XD XD XD**


End file.
